Vacaciones
by RBAlways423
Summary: Richard Castle siempre fue un hombre de retos un aventurero capaz de aferrarse al mayor peligro con tal de descifrar los misterios que recorrían su mente. Nunca tuvo inconveniente en cosechar cualquier fortuna, ninguna mujer era capaz de resistirse a su encanto travieso. Definitivamente era exitoso en la vida, tenía la mejor hija que un padre pudiese desear, una madre sabia que a


Richard Castle siempre fue un hombre de retos un aventurero capaz de aferrarse al mayor peligro con tal de descifrar los misterios que recorrían su mente. Nunca tuvo inconveniente en cosechar cualquier fortuna, ninguna mujer era capaz de resistirse a su encanto travieso. Definitivamente era exitoso en la vida, tenía la mejor hija que un padre pudiese desear, una madre sabia que a pesar de sus locuras no dejaba de apoyarle y de quererle mas allá de cualquier cosa. Era feliz siendo quien era, un hombre respetado por todos y envidiado por muchos, ese que protagonizaba todas las revistas con sus conquistas del rato. Sin embargo una vida perfecta suele convertirse en un abismo de fastidio, tener todo y sentir nada es un trago difícil de consumir. Ya nada cumplía sus expectativas porque generalmente se sentía vacio. De repente un día inesperado mientras firmaba su última novela llego a su existencia la mujer más increíble del mundo. Kate Beckett se convirtió en el principal acertijo que inundaba sus noches y decidió que crearía un personaje sobre ella más que todo porque se moría por conocer cada centímetro oculto de su alma. Ella era de esas personas fuertes que no lloran ante los demás porque prefería guardar sus lágrimas antes de sentirse débil, era desenfrenada en su trabajo y respetaba las reglas todo el tiempo. Le costaba inmensamente relacionarse con ella y por primera vez en su historia alguien no se derretía a sus pies aunque muy en el fondo lo hiciera. Mientras más poderosa era la resistencia de ella a sus insinuaciones más grande era su interés por sorprenderla y ser parte de sus memorias. Era increíble trabajar en equipo porque a pesar de ser diferentes juntos eran invencibles. Apreciaba ser su compañero y al principio era suficiente ya que sabía que dar un paso en falso seria el final de su relación. Era divertido apreciar como lograba ponerla nerviosa con cualquier comentario o como podía hipnotizarla con simples palabras. La amistad entre ellos fue creciendo hasta el punto de que él no podía vivir ya sin ella y viceversa. Ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado y fue así cuando Castle investigo el asesinato de su madre sin su permiso. Al principio le molesto tanto que el no la escuchara pero después reconoció cuanto lo sentía y le dio otra oportunidad principalmente porque su vida no sería la misma sin la arrogancia de aquel hombre que la hacía enloquecer. El tiempo pasó para ellos y nunca dejaron de ser unidos hasta el punto de salvarse las vidas mutuamente hasta el cansancio. Castle se sintió por primera vez enamorado de algo real de algo por lo que valía la pena luchar y que lo hacía sentir las dudas y las inquietudes que pensó haber perdido. Siempre se sintió atraído por ella pero todo era diferente quería algo mas porque estaba enamorado de ella porque la amaba con locura y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir de sus manos. Ambos se evitaban y apartaban las miradas comprometedoras por sentirse seguros pero ya no podían retener más el sentimiento que tan profundamente sentían. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba durante un largo mes ya que ella no pudo negarse a la insistencia de sus amigos en compartir unas vacaciones todos juntos por haber pasado un duro ano. La idea de compartir este viaje con ella era alucinante.

En el avión se sentaron por parejas, Lannie con Esposito, Ryam con Jenny y predictiblemente el se sentó con ella como ambos deseaban. Estar los dos solos y por tanto tiempo no era digamos que una buena idea pero les había tocado estar muy alejados de los demás. Kate estaba empezando a pensar que fue a propósito porque los tickets los había comprado Lannie y ya conocía el afán de su amiga por relacionarla con Castle. El pretendió llenar el silencio

C-¿No estás emocionada con el viaje? - pregunto con ironía

K- ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?- reafirmo

C- No se será porque te noto algo incomoda- supuso

k- No estoy incomoda Castle solo que estaba pensando- aludió sinceramente

C- En tu novio supongo- exclamo tristemente

K- No Castle no estoy pensando en Josh se puede saber porque siempre lo mencionas- explico molesta

C- Relájate solo pensé que sería normal que los extrañases, es tu chico no, no veo que hay de raro en preguntarte- dijo queriendo decir que lo hacía por celos

k- Solo te pido que evites un poco el tema no me siento cómoda hablando de el contigo- afirmo dejando ver su incomodidad

C- Si no quieres que hable de él no es un problema ni siquiera me cae bien- respondió dejando ver un poco sus celos

K- Se puede saber porque- aludió desesperadamente

C- Porque él tiene algo que me gustaría tener- concluyo valientemente

Ella se quedo pasmada con su respuesta tanto así que no supo que contestar se ruborizo completamente y para cuando se dio cuenta el ya le había notado el rojizo en su rostro y se odio así misma pero a la vez se sintió halagada con su comentario nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con las intrépidas palabras que pronunciaba el escritor.

El resto de las horas de vuelo permanecieron callados compartiendo miradas de reojos, cuando acababan las de el comenzaban las de ella y así sucesivamente hasta quedarse dormidos.

Apenas se bajaron del avión alquilaron el carro y siguieron las instrucciones necesarias para llegar al hotel. Cuando estaban asignando las habitaciones Kate no pudo creer lo que escuchaba su intrépida amiga se había referido a tres parejas por lo que les habían proporcionado una habitación para ella y para Castle y ya no se podía hacer nada para cambiarlo a pesar de que el al ver la incomodidad de su compañera quiso hacer lo necesario para arreglarlo pero resulto inútilmente. Lannie intervino de repente con una sonrisita

L- Tranquila Kate no creo que vaya hacerte algo que tú no quieras- y se marcho tras Esposito que sonreía al igual que ella

Kate entro al cuarto detrás de Castle era evidente que su actitud caballerosa no iba mejorar con ella.

Después de instalarse Castle se sentó en el sofá del salón y puso la tele para aliviar un poco el ambiente tenso que se cocinaba entre ellos era evidente que para Kate no era nada placentero quedarse a solas con él. Ella sintió la inquietud de Castle en su comportamiento así que rompió el silencio para el bien de los dos

K- Que pasa Castle hay algo en la tele mas importante que mi compañía- se sentó un poco lejos de el

C- Eso sería imposible, ¿no crees?- hizo una pausa- solo que no quería invadir tu espacio está claro que te molesto un poco- termino

K- Tu no me molestas Castle pero no te voy a negar que esto de estar los dos juntos en una habitación de pareja es algo desconcertante- respondió sin saber que decir

C- No tiene porque serlo se controlarme perfectamente y aunque en las revistas esas que dices no leer pero luego lees dicen que yo soy un mujeriego incontrolable te puedo jurar que no me aprovecharía de ti- aclaro defendiéndose

K- No soy tu tipo Castle- dijo sin pensar

El sonrió se acerco más hacia donde estaba ella poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba y le dijo

C- Sabes lo que pasa que eres tan especial para mí que el solo hecho de pensar que puedo hacer algo mal o lastimarte me vuelve loco. A veces quisiera verte como las demás seducirte como a ellas y no lo hago porque tú eres diferente para mi… tu para mi eres algo más.

Ella trago saliva intuitivamente mientras se quedaba sin aire a pesar del hecho de que el dijese que no quería seducirla ahora mismo estaba terriblemente excitada y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Se fueron acercando lentamente mirándose a los ojos pero en cuanto estaban listos para dar el último paso el timbre sonó. Era Lannie que venía a decirle a Castle que Esposito lo esperaba en el bar para compartir unas cervezas. El ya que había sido quien había abierto la puerta se fue de una vez un poco nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Lannie miro a su amiga quien estaba con el rostro abismado de placer y no tuvo más remedio que interrumpir sus pensamientos y traerla de vuelta a la tierra.

L- Kate amiga se que las fantasías con el escritor deben ser sensacionales pero no crees que es hora de aterrizar- dijo chasqueando los dedos

K- Yo eh eh – tartamudeo y luego se repuso- no es una broma Lannie porque me haces esto

L- ¿Te hago qué?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

k- Porque me dejas sola con el si sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando esta cerca que cada vez que habla me pongo muy nerviosa y luego no se qué hacer para detenerme- replico desesperada

L- Espera me estas admitiendo que te gusta Castle- dijo atónita

K- Ese es el problema Lamine que no solo me gusta yo siento mil cosas por él y a veces no me puedo controlar- respondió angustiada

L- Y para que controlarse amiga el está loco por ti tú estás loca por el por qué no entregarse a lo que sienten- afirmo preocupada por su amiga

K- Y si nos equivocamos, y si lo pierdo para siempre, yo ya no podría vivir sin él- contesto exaltada

L- Amiga no te ensenaron que para ser feliz y alcanzar lo que quieres tienes que tomar riesgos, no puedes esconder lo que sientes por miedo no es justo para ninguno de los dos que pasaría si un día el se va con otra que si este dispuesta a dejarse llevar y entonces si lo pierdes por cobardía- explico pausadamente

K- Pero Lannie yo quisiera dejarme llevar pero yo nunca he sentido esto antes no quiero perderlo- insistió

L- Amiga no quiero ser dura pero estamos hablando de Richard Castle a ese hombre le llueven las mujeres a su alrededor no puedes hacerlo esperar una eternidad- afirmo

K- Crees que no sé cómo le persiguen las mujeres no sabes los celos que me hace sentir cada vez que otra se le acerca haciéndole insinuaciones en mi propia cara- dijo enfadada

L- Eso no sería igual si tu estuvieses con el- contraatacó

K- No se Lannie el es un mujeriego no va dejar de serlo solo por estar conmigo- dijo angustiada

L- Si no arriesgas nunca lo sabrás de verdad estas dispuesta a quedarte con esa duda- indico

K- Seria tan fácil si estuviese enamorada de Josh, el es apuesto, serio, maduro, sensato, formal es todo lo que una mujer desea- argumento

L- Convéncete amiga él será todas esas cosas pero no es Castle, para que quieres la perfección si tienes al hombre de tus sueños delante de tu rostro y te niegas a darle una oportunidad, puede que Castle sea un insensato y un inmaduro pero aun asi es el hombre que te hace estremecer- concluyo

K- Lo sé- asintió

Las dos se dirigieron al bar para compartir con los chicos. Esposito se alegro mucho de verlas y noto que Kate estaba algo inquieta mirando para todos los lados y le dijo

E- Si buscas a Castle esta a fuera tomando un poco de aire creo que estaba aburrido sin tu presencia pero bueno puedes ir a buscarle

K- Gracias Esposito supongo que te divierto mucho ya veremos en Nueva York quien se ríe de quien- exclamo haciendo sus gestos de costumbre y aprovecho el comentario para dirigirse afuera a buscar a su compañero

Cuando salió vio a Castle parado firmemente mirando hacia la playa y pensó en cuanto adoraba observarle porque cada detalle de su estilo impetuoso lo hacían extraordinario. Se veía increíble con esa camisa roja a medio vestir dejando ver su seductor torso y ni hablar de esos jeans que tanto le favorecían. Mientras lo dibujaba con sus ojos diviso como una rubia con aspecto de modelo se le acerco sutilmente. Sintió una rabia profunda iba dar media vuelta y volver hacia atrás pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera visto como Castle se deshizo de la rubia y caminaba ahora hacia la playa. Ella lo siguió y lo alcanzo en la orilla. Cuando él la vio llegar se sintió tan afortunado como solo ella lo hacía sentir

K- Que pasa Castle huyes de alguien- exclamo refiriéndose al momento anterior

C- Yo no huyo detective mi personalidad me exige no ser cobarde- respondió firmemente

K- Deberías decírselo a ella- se giro e hizo referencia a la rubia

C- Que pasa detective ahora me vigila dígame usted de que soy culpable- dijo correspondiendo su actitud

K- No soy quien para juzgarte Castle a lo mejor ella si, por que no estás con ella- afirmo dejando ver su curiosidad

C- No necesito una aventura en este momento a pesar de que esa mujer está muy caliente- exclamó consiente de lo que provocaba

K- Si tanto te gusta deberías ir a buscarla Castle- dijo con rabia

C- No era para ponerse celosa Beckett esa mujer puede estar muy caliente pero no tiene nada que hacer conmigo porque para eso tendría que ser tu- respondió mirándole a los ojos

K- Castle yo…

C- shhhhh no digas nada

Castle entrelazo sus manos en el rostro de Beckett sin dejar de mirarla, se acerco a sus labios y suspiro al tenerlos tan cerca. El rozo suavemente su labio superior incitándola y provocando que la tensión entre ellos subiera cada vez más.

C- Quiero ser el hombre de tus sueños Kate, quiero que tiembles así cada vez que estés cerca de mí y quiero que recuerdes este momento el resto de tu vida- murmuro despacio sobre su cuello

Fue entonces cuando ejerció el control de sus manos sobre su nuca y la trajo hacia el desesperadamente. La beso con una intensidad incalculable mientras el calor de la pasión se desplegaba por sus cuerpos, sus lenguas se rastrearon mutuamente hasta el cansancio provocando que un fuego intenso se encendiera en sus corazones. Ella agarraba sus cabellos y el sujetaba su espalda como si no estuviese dispuesto a dejarle partir. Pero el deseo iba creciendo y la necesidad de aire también. El se separo lentamente para no asustarla y ella se quedo con los ojos cerrados sin poderse creer aun que lo había besado nuevamente y que se sentía como una adolescente que era besada por primera vez. Castle siguió observándola profundamente y al ver que no respondía decidió abrazarla para no dejarla ir. Ella se perdió en sus brazos mientras deseaba estar así por siempre con él. Cuando se abrazaban de repente sonó el teléfono de Kate y la hizo volver a la normalidad. Castle vio que en su pantalla se divisaba una foto de Josh sintiendo un enorme disgusto pero que podía hacer era su novio y eso desgraciadamente no había cambiado. Antes de que ella contestara él se fue sin dar explicaciones facilitándole las cosas a ella.

Cuando ella llego a la habitación el estaba dormido en el sofá con sus bóxers solamente. Suspiro de dolor por la necesidad que sentía de lanzarse contra el de una vez por todas y olvidarse del mundo entero. Se veía tan lindo así dormido que casi no se podía resistir y se imagino como seria despertarse todas las mañanas y ver ese rostro fascínate del otro lado de la cama. Volvió a mirarlo y figo la mirada en sus labios y recordó lo increíblemente seductores que pueden ser. Volvió a correr por todo su cuerpo la magia en forma de corriente que hacia tan solo una hora él le había hecho sentir. Acarició sus cabellos despacio para no despertarlo y murmuro un lo siento. Regreso a su cama y se durmió pensando en el extraordinario beso que junto a Richard Castle compartió.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se levanto ya el no estaba en la cama recibió una llamada de Lannie que decía que la estaban esperando en la playa se cambio rápidamente y se fue. Cuando llego hacia donde estaban todos se habían ido al agua menos su amiga que la estaba esperando recostada en la arena. Las dos conversaban tranquilamente de la vida cuando de repente Castle salió del agua y Kate no pudo evitar sentirse mareada por la ola de fogosidad que le provocaba verlo semidesnudo, con el cabello alborotado y con el agua desplazándose por todo su cuerpo. Lannie observo como su amiga se derretía y comento

L- Se me olvido decirte que vivieras preparada porque el escritor esta como para comérselo de un bocado

K- Eh no es nada- dijo nerviosa

L- Amiga no intentes mentirme si casi te desmayas cuando lo viste salir- acordó

K- Me estoy volviendo loca amiga ayer nos besamos pero luego…

L- Espera espera un minuto tú y Castle se besaron y como fue cuéntame

K- Solo te puedo decir que ese hombre me hace ver las estrellas pero luego recibí una llamada de Josh y el se fue. Ahora no sé cómo hablarle- aclaro

L- Hay amiga tienes que tomar una decisión y no olvides escuchar a tu interior que nunca esta demás

Ryan se acerco con una mujer muy atractiva en sus brazos para presentarla era su prima Rose. Saludo a Beckett y a Lannie respectivamente. Cuando Rose vio a Castle corrió a sus brazos locamente. Ryan miro a Beckett con cara de incomodidad. Beckett sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al ver como Castle abrazaba y se alegraba de ver a esa mujer.

Se pasaron todo el día hablando y bañándose juntos y Beckett ya no sabía qué hacer para ocultar su enojo. Ryan le había contado que ellos habían salido en Nueva York porque él se lo había pedido pero eso no la dejo muy tranquila porque al parecer a Castle le gustaba si no la hubiera apartado como a la rubia anterior.

En la noche Beckett se fue a un bar para despejar la mente y Castle la siguió

C- Se puede saber que haces tan sola- dijo acercándose

K- Lo mismo digo- afirmo irónicamente

C- No sé qué hacer Beckett me estoy muriendo por ti y daría mi vida porque te sintieras igual que yo- confeso

K- Seguro que eso no lo sentías cuando estabas con tu amiga Rose- exclamo disgustada

C- Es solo una amiga Kate además tú no tienes derecho de reclamarme por eso yo no soy quien recibe llamadas de un novio en un momento importante para nosotros- reafirmo

K- No me cambies el tema Castle no sabes cuánto me duele verte sonreír con otra mujer, verte abrazarla y ser feliz con ella- exclamo exaltada

C- Crees que todo se trata de ti no sabes lo que me duele a mi admitir que no eres mía que eres de otro que el siempre va a estar ahí que te espera en su cama para hacerte el amor y yo no puedo hacerlo por más que me muera por tocarte- dijo con los ojos casi aguados

K- Por lo menos el no se va con la primera rubia que le hace señas- exclamo

C- Sabes que Beckett ya no sé si vale la pena luchar por ti ya no sé si me da lo mismo que te quedes o que te vayas- afirmo enfadado

K- Muy bien Castle entonces me voy para que seas feliz con tus amigas- concluyo y se fue rápidamente

Castle se quedo furioso pero no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados fue tras beckett y la alcanzo casi llegando a la playa

C- Espera tú no te puedes ir así- dijo empujándola hacia un rincón para apoyarse en una cabaña

K- Déjame Castle por favor yo no quiero sufrir por ti, no quiero llorar cada vez que estés con otra- grito desesperada

C- Tu no lo entiendes Beckett yo te quiero a ti solo a ti para mí no existe nadie más que tu desde hace mucho tiempo- grito también con desespero

K- Castle de verdad me quieres- pregunto más calmada

C- Con toda mi alma Kate- confirmo

K- No me dejes ir nunca aunque te lo pida- afirmo sinceramente

C- Siempre

Kate se iba apartar porque estaba atrapada entre aquel rincón y el cuerpo de Castle pero él la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia atrás. Atrapo sus labios con vehemencia y la apretó contra su cuerpo con lujuria y desesperación luego se perdió en la finalidad de su cuello y la hizo gemir abiertamente mientras le proporcionaba toda clase de caricias totalmente exclusivas para ella. Kate estaba agitada y Castle sudoroso ambos se entregaban sin condiciones ni lamentos. La impaciencia de Castle necesitaba más en ese momento y al no podes abrir la camisa de Kate desprendió los botones de un tirón. Ella entretejió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Castle por impulso y lo dejo que hiciera cualquier cosa con ella. El acariciaba sus pechos ferozmente necesitaba satisfacer el deseo reprimido de hacerla su mujer de alguna manera los dos estaban dispuestos a lo que seguía por delante pero de repente volvió a sonar un móvil pero esta vez era el de Castle y Kate pudo ver que era Rose quien lo estaba llamando. El la miro todavía perturbado de tanta excitación y le dijo

C- Si quieres no contesto

K- Seguro seguirá insistiendo al fin de cuentas eres su príncipe azul- afirmo un poco molesta

C- Ella no es mi princesa Beckett yo no quiero vivir un cuento de hadas en el que no estés tu- exclamo suavemente

K- Yo tampoco quiero vivir sin ti- aclaro

Los dos se miraron intensamente ante la confesión pero el momento volvió arruinarse cuando se escucho el mensaje de Rose hacia Castle

"Mi amor necesito verte entre los dos todavía hay muchas cosas sin aclarar"

K- Sera mejor que me vaya- finalizo

Kate regreso al hotel y se encontró a Lannie esperándola en la habitación junto a Jenny y Rose. Todas las miradas se cruzaron al ver como Beckett venia desarreglada y con la blusa rota era obvio que algo había pasado y como siempre fue Lannie la que tuvo que romper el silencio

L- Te estábamos esperando para ir a tomar algo ya sabes noche de chicas- afirmo

K- Gracias Lannie estoy un poco cansada otro día será- se negó especialmente por no tener que soportar la noche entera de la compañía de Rose ya que le recordaría muchas cosas

L- No hay problema Kate chicas se pueden adelantar un momento ahora las alcanzo- finalizo Lannie

Cuando Kate y Lannie se quedaron solas Lannie se sintió más libre para hablar

L- Se puede saber qué te pasa, que son esas pintas, que te ha pasado- pregunto aturdida

K- Nada Lannie después hablamos ve a tu cita- contesto Kate avergonzada

L- No me voy a ir hasta que me digas porque vienes así y que son esas marcas que tienes en el cuello- insistió

K- Estuve con Castle- admitió

L- Me estas queriendo decir que ustedes dos hicieron…

K- No no llegamos hacer nada- interrumpió Kate- pero falto muy poco- siguió

L- Entonces ya estas preparada para dar ese paso con el- indago

K- Yo no se si estoy preparada pero cuando estoy con el dejo de ser yo me entrego a sus caricias inconscientemente el me hace delirar Lannie y yo no me puedo resistir- confeso

L- Me alegra que estés cediendo Kate que al fin te estés entregando a lo que realmente sientes de verdad- finalizo

Cuando Lannie se iba Castle iba llegando y ella le dio un sonrisa picara y se marcho

Castle se sento junto con Beckett sin hablar solo mirándola pretendiendo mirar la televisión

K- Castle no tienes porque estar aquí acompanandome si quieres puedes salir a divertirte- aclaro

C- Ya no me divierto sin ti- confeso

K- Eres un mentiroso Castle pero me encanta lo que dices con tu boca- dijo insinuante

C- Nada más lo que digo- exclamo coqueto

K- Lo que haces me gusta mucho más- confeso abiertamente

C- Que me dice detective aceptaría ver una película conmigo- insinuó

K- Me encantaría

Los dos se pasaron la noche compartiendo miradas y tocándose sutilmente cogiéndose de la mano. Al final los dos se durmieron abrazados.


End file.
